Timelord Trapped
by Writing Desk Of Ravens
Summary: Book two of the Alexandra Tarvin story. Alexandra has been taken by the master and the Doctor must go save her before the Master takes all her time lord energy to bring back gallifrey.
1. Chapter 1

~A.N.~ I'M BAAACCCKKK! So here's the next instalment

The Master took me away, it made my stomach churn and I felt a little dizzy after but I landed in one piece. Fog rolled in off the coast, a wide red bridge was in front of us, we were in San Francisco. Back _home._ Or at least that's what he said. He said that this place was supposed to be our home now. It was a nice house, a townhouse in a deep maroon with cream accents. Beautiful. But I had this odd hollow feeling growing in my heart.

As I stared down at the diamond and sapphire ring I wore it made me even confused. The Master had told me that he hated the color blue, it reminded him of an enemy from far in his past. If he hated it so much why would he put blue gems into the ring that I was supposed to wear for the rest of our lives? He didn't give me long to think.

I couldn't remember much about our past together at all. It was all a big foggy mess.

" How did we meet?" I turned giving him a soft smile.

" A store," he said dismissively.

" Why can't I remember us meeting?" I shook my head.

" The doctor, that man in the tweed suit. He damaged you. Took you from me and ran tests on you for his research," A small twitch, he seemed to be lying, " It's time for you to be quiet now."

" But.." I was cut off by him grabbing my shoulders and shaking me hard.

" I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET." he growled in my face.

Illness rolled my stomach and I had a growing feeling that I should run. But it was just stress right? It must have been really hard on both of us. I'd just have to give him and I time to readjust. After being away for so long I had forgotten my place in this relationship. I was not an equal to him, I was his submissive fiancee, with barely any more say than a couch. Maybe he saw the fear on my face so he let go of my shoulders.

" Come along," his voice cold and hard as he pulled me up ornate steps.

"Ok…" It didn't feel right, but maybe I was catching a cold, " What can I do to help you dear?"

He glared at me and I shivered with fear, " Go cook woman."

Dejectedly I walked away from him towards a kitchen. What was wrong with him? My heart hurt. I must love him right? I couldn't remember anything. What was wrong with me? My thoughts echoed in my mind as I made something that would pass for a meal. I was hopeful that he would enjoy it. I set out the table for him and I.

" Dinner is ready!" I used a false cheerful tone.

He was still angry as he came to sit at the long table, he seemed repulsed to even be in my presence. Sitting down he began to eat and I watched him looking for some sort of que of whether he liked it or not. He must have seen me watching him and thats when he slammed his fist down hard onto the wood top.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he bellowed in my face, "YOU CAN'T EVEN MAKE A DECENT DINNER FOR ME!"

He even picked up his china plate and flung it against the wall. Then stormed away slamming the door behind him. I sat there for a moment stunned, then fell to my knees and started to scrape his mess off the wall. I scrubbed the wallpaper clean and picked up the sharp shards of the plate off the ground. Vaguely I could remember a kind man, a sweet man, maybe even a madman. But never someone this cruel. It made me feel sick, had we really shared such sweet kisses? Or hugged. Or even looked at each other without one of us being angry?

It must be my fault, why else would he have gotten angry? I would just have to try a lot harder. I set forth to cleaning the entire house. The floors scrubbed and polished till the wood gleamed. Grime was gone from the windows letting in soft gray light. I even managed to get rid of the smell of musk that seemed to penetrate everything. Underneath all of the filth it was a nice place on the inside. Maybe this place being clean would make him feel better. By the time that he came back the whole house was clean, top to bottom, or so I thought.

With a critical eye he put on a white glove. Then ran his fingertip along the top of the doorjam. My heart sank, I for sure did not clean up there. A black smudge was on his finger and a smirk crossed his face. Rearing his hand back he gave me a hard smack across my cheek. My jaw locked and I felt nauseous, then a hard kick to my gut. As I doubled over he grabbed a fistful of my hair and dragged me down the steps to the basement. With a hard shove I sprawled out across the ground my body felt as though I had been beat with a club.

White dots swam in my field of vision as a dark feeling crept up on me. But I tried to be hopeful that everything would be okay after I woke up tomorrow.

Doctor POV

I sat there for a long time. On that grassy field. Hoping that he would bring Alexandra back laughing and making some ungodly terms for her release. But as I sat waiting I began to feel numb. Without her there what was the point of following all my rules? What was the point of being a good man? I was a good man for Alexandra.

" Doctor. Are you really giving up that easily?" the voice of my favorite crazy haired ginger, Dr. River Song.

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you?" no feeling in my voice.

She rolled her eyes and pulled me up from the ground, " Yes but I only found out moments ago myself. Come, lets get you back in the TARDIS."

She helped me down to the beach again having to supporting my limp form from collapsing, " Why does it matter?"

" You wouldn't be the madman that we all know and love without your big blue box." She was attempting to be cheerful.

I pushed away from her, " What if I dont want to be the madman anymore? What if I just want to be a husband or a father! Why do I have to be the madman in the box?!"

River seemed stunned. An outburst like that from me… what else did she expect to get? My fiance was just whisked away from me and couldn't remember my name. With my shout Rory and Amy came out, their hair tousled from their earlier activities. Now I was angry with them as well.

" And what were you doing while she was taken!? PLAYING GRAB ASS?" I roared, " The only reason that all three of you haven't been killed, maimed, or kidnapped is because of Alexandra! Your tiny little human minds might not be able to understand but she is keeping you safe. She has an abundance of timelord energy that she uses to shield all of you! But she didn't have enough to keep herself safe!"

As they starred in awe I collapsed to my knees and began to sob. Even the TARDIS couldn't comfort me. What was I going to do without Alexandra? It all seemed hopeless. Then Amy walked over and got in my face.

" You know what we're going to do? We're taking your mopey arse into the TARDIS then you'll track down where Alexandra is and bring her back to us instead of acting like an emotional three year old," she said firmly.

"But," I wasn't sure that the TARDIS could even find Alexandra.

Rory came over and fisted his hands in my coat and dragged me across the sand to the TARDIS door while River and Amy followed. The TARDIS seemed offended that I had thought that she couldn't find Alexandra. Thats when the blue box began to shake and tremble throwing all four of us to and fro as it headed towards San Francisco California.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexandra POV

No matter how hard life is dreams are one of those things that help make everything better, they are the memories that we save to use when life decides to sucker punch us in the gut. My dream started off just as that, a beautiful memory brought back to me as I slept on the cold ground of the basement. Merely flashes, a smile, some floppy brown hair, a large blue box, soft lips, and oddly enough a bowtie. The way that I was supposed to feel, giddy and excited to be married, had been so alive in these memories. But why now do I only feel dread?

The Doctor.

His face still lingered in my mind.

Hadn't he worn a bowtie?

But… My fiancee the Master had come to save me from him. The Doctor had kidnapped me, stolen me away in the night from my one and only love. I should hate the Doctor, I should be disgusted by him, right now I should run upstairs to the Master and apologize, beg for his forgiveness. A sound outside, the familiar wheezing… was that the TARDIS?

Amy POV

The Doctor looked absolutely destroyed, all that was holding him together were the thin threads of hope that he would find Alexandra. But even then those were snapping one by one. He theorized in that stupid brain of his that if she couldn't remember him all was lost anyway and it didn't matter if he saved her. Personally I didn't know who this Master guy was anyway, but it didn't matter. When you step into the TARDIS you became family and it didn't matter what happened family will always come to find you.

" Doctor, who is the Master?" Rory asked strapped into his roman armor.

With great difficulty he spoke, " The Master is a Timelord and one of my greatest enemies. Though it wasn't always that way. As children we were mates, ran around creating trouble for everyone. Like all Time Lords, the young Master was taken for his initiation at the age of eight. During the ceremony in which he gazed into the Time Vortex through the Untempered Schism, he went mad, which was not uncommon, as when Time Lords saw the Untempered Schism they either 'went mad or ran away'. "

" Doctor…" a soft whisper of a voice that made my head snap to the left, everyone had heard that voice " Come and find me Doctor."

In the library we could all hear the piano begin to play itself, a song I knew well. Alexandra had learned that song for me, she knew that I loved piano music but was hopeless to play it myself. But instead of the songs normal cheerful melody it had taken a sad turn and brought stinging tears to my eyes.

" Doctor… what is that?" I whispered.

He sounded as though he was ready to cry, " The after image of Alexandra's time here. It happens when the TARDIS thinks that they're not coming home…"

I swallowed thickly, " She is coming home Doctor. There isn't an option in all of this. She is coming home."

He looked like he was about to throw up as the tardis landed on a cold sandy beach with Alcatraz clouded by the fog. I rubbed his back as Rory snapped to attention, he walked as though in a trance towards the city the tip of his sword dragging in the sand behind him.

" Rory! Where are you going?!" I snapped as the Doctor rightened himself.

" Alexandra..." Rory murmured as we followed him.

He walked as though he was on a string. People stared at us as we hiked all over San Francisco until we stopped in front of a small town home.

" In there… she's in there…" Rory pointed at the home front with his sword.


End file.
